This invention relates to tile installation techniques and methods and, more particularly, to tile measuring devices and to methods of manufacturing tile measuring devices.
The use of ceramic and clay floor tiles is well known. In a typical tile installation, tiles are bonded to a subfloor or other prepared surface with an adhesive such as thin set mortar. Tiles are commonly laid in place with a small, uniform gap existing between adjacent tiles. These gaps are filled with grout.
One task that must be routinely executed when laying rectangular or square tile is cutting tiles which are to be laid about the perimeter of a given space such that the cut tile is suitably sized for installation between the last laid full size tile and a marginal straight edge, such as a wall. The common practice of accomplishing this is to cut perimeter tiles to fit the remaining space between the last laid tile and the wall using a tape measure while accounting for grout joint spacing on each side of the perimeter tile. This method is time consuming and requires precise alignment of the loose tile to permit it to be scribed and cut accurately. If the tile is not properly positioned, aligned, or cut, then the tile will not properly fit the available space. The problem is even more pronounced when the tile setter does not possess the skill of a professional.
In response to the problems associated with the foregoing method of measuring and cutting tile, tile measuring tools are now available. Many of the existing tile measuring tools are adjustable and provide an easy way for skilled and unskilled workers to cut and piece in tile pieces between a marginal edge and a last laid full size tile. Although most existing tile measuring tools are adequate, they are difficult to adjust and manufacture. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, the need for certain new and useful improvements in the field of tile measuring devices is evident.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in an improved adjustable measuring device and method of manufacture. Preferably, an adjustable measuring device of the invention includes a base having a front end, a rear setting end, opposing sides and a slidably attached slide member having a front marking end, a rear end and opposing sides. A locking element is attached to one of the sides of the base at the front end thereof for releasably securing one of the sides of the slide member against the base. Another locking element is attached to the other of the sides of the base at the front end thereof for releasably securing the other of the sides of the slide member against the base. Preferably, the locking elements are threadably attached to the sides of the base in working opposition to the sides of the slide member. The sides of the slide member are slidably received in opposing ways disposed at the sides of the base. The locking elements are considered disposed at and attached to the ways of the base.
The invention also contemplates a method of manufacturing a measuring device. In accordance with the principles of the invention, a preferred method includes steps of a)providing a first piece of malleable sheet stock having a front end, a rear end, opposing first and second sides and opposing first and second major faces, and b)forming a first tab into the first side of the first piece at the front end thereof and an opposing second tab into the second side of the first piece at the front end thereof. The method further includes steps of c)folding the first and second tabs over the first major face of the first piece, and d)folding lengths of the sides of the first piece over the second major face of the first piece so as to form opposing ways. The method next provides e)providing a second piece of sheet stock having a front end, a rear end and opposing sides, f)slidably disposing the opposing sides of the second piece into the opposing ways of the first piece, g)attaching a first locking element to the first tab and to an opposing portion of the first piece in working opposition to one of the sides of the second piece, and h)attaching a second locking element to the second tab and to an opposing portion of the first piece in working opposition to the other of the sides of the second piece. Preferably, the step of attaching the first locking element to the first tab and to the opposing portion of the first piece in working opposition to one of the sides of the second piece further includes the step of threadably attaching the first locking element to the first tab and to the opposing portion of the first piece in working opposition to the one of the sides of the second piece. The step of attaching the second locking element to the second tab and to the opposing portion of the first piece in working opposition to the other of the sides of the second piece further includes the step of threadably attaching the second locking element to the second tab and to the opposing portion of the first piece in working opposition to the other of the sides of the second piece. The invention also provides a measuring device constructed in accordance with the foregoing method.